


La Chatte métamorphosée en Femme

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, another drabble inspired from La Fontaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long time ago, Athos had thought love could truly change people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chatte métamorphosée en Femme

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the original French title of La Fontaine's fable _The Cat Transformed into a Woman_. It talks about a man who loved his cat so much that he asked the gods to transform it into a woman. His wish was granted, and the man married the woman. But on their wedding night, mice got into their rooms and the woman, despite her human form, started chasing them like a cat because of her true nature.  
>  _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_ is a French saying meaning that one can never change their true nature, no matter how hard they try.

A very long time ago, Athos had thought love could truly change people. He had known, could feel that his beautiful wife had had a sinister past.

_But look at her_ , the Comte had thought. _She loves me, she has changed._

Oh, how _wrong_ he had been. At first, Athos couldn’t believe it. He had blamed himself for even thinking that Clarence had been involved in his brother’s death. Her sweet smiles, full of love, had told him that she had renounced her former life, her former nature for his love. She had sacrificed so much to be with him.

What a fool Athos had been. His mistake had cost his brother’s life. He had been in love with a shadow, a woman who had never existed. Yet, the face of _his_ Clarence, begging him, the noose around her neck, had kept haunting his nightmares ever since. What if she had truly changed? What if Athos had hanged an innocent woman? But what was done was done, so the musketeer drank to forget his doubts and his nightmares.

Then Clarence reappeared, alive and well. Except it wasn’t Clarence ( _it never had been_ , he thought bitterly), it was Milady. Her _true_ nature. And yet, Athos didn’t sleep any better. His nightmares and doubts were no more, but were now replaced by bitter regrets. He had been a fool all along, all these years. And inevitably Athos ended up thinking about that prophetic saying he had heard during all his childhood, back on his lands.

_Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop._


End file.
